


Snow

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i hope you die from diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which NozoEli take a walk in the park. Happy birthday @silversheath!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

The snow falls, so gently like that the dandelions that spring, painting the world white. It is a cold winter, according to Nozomi, even though she thinks it is nothing like the Russian ones. It became her favourite season next to spring somehow over the years, because winters with Nozomi are the warmest.

The snow crunches under their feet, the repetitive rhythm accompanies their comfortable silence. She holds Nozomi’s hand in her own instinctively as they trudge along, fingers fitting between Nozomi’s in a perfect hold. Eli smiles when Nozomi looks away, the little kick that Nozomi has in her steps tells her what she needs to know; her girlfriend still miffed that she was woken up early in the morning for a walk.

“Are you still angry?” She asks, rubbing her thumb on Nozomi’s palms. Nozomi gives a dead-pan stare in return and Eli raises her eyebrows at the silence. “Oh come on Nozomi…”  Another rub on the palm, which proves to be a wrong move the next second.

Nozomi huffs, taking two big strides ahead and Eli has to tighten her grip as Nozomi drags her along, the slow trudge breaking into a small run. The snow falls endlessly as they make their way to their favourite park, raining down on them with pecks of white. They get caught on purple and she wonders if there is anyone else that would look as ethereal as her girlfriend that moment. Almost angelic, she thinks.

“Nozomi,” Eli laughs, “Forgive me?” Really there is just something to a Nozomi having a silent tantrum, _over the lack of sleep no less,_ those cheeks would always be red, as if such behaviour is unacceptable. “Nozomi…”

“I-” Nozomi finally turns around after a hard tug from Eli, falling into her arms like a cliché drama scene, except that Nozomi seems twice as frustrated. The arm wrapped around her own trembles right then and Eli has to snuff out the impending giggle when Nozomi sneezes, face flushed from embarrassment.

“Don’t you dare-” Nozomi sniffs as she weakly pounds on Eli’s chest, her girlfriend in yet another laughing fit.

“Pfftt!”

“I hate you.”

 “How many times has it been?” She teases and Nozomi shoots her affronted look, turning another shade darker.

“It is all because Elichi dragged me out of bed at _nine_ in the morning,” Nozomi huffs, pulling away from the hug.

“You used to get up earlier for school though,” Eli comments, reaching out for Nozomi’s arms once more.

“But it’s the _holidays,_ ” Their noses bump in a hug too tight and Nozomi finally cracks a grin as if smiles are contagious. Particularly Eli’s goofy one.  “And it’s way too cold.”

“The ones in Russia are much much colder,” Eli retorts, “So you have to get used to it.  You know… If you ever go to Russia with me.”

It takes her a moment to react, heart pounding wildly in her chest as she buries her face in Eli’s shoulder. “Why would I?” Nozomi finally mutters into the scarf.

“Because… Grandmother would like to see my girlfriend?” Eli whispers back. Nozomi smiles at the slight tremble in Eli’s voice, a smile which widens when she hears something in Russian, because that’s how she knows Eli is truly nervous.

“Y-You would like Russia too!” Eli continues, and Nozomi almost laughs at the slight increase in pitch, “Maybe? They have really good borschts.”

“I’m not that interested in borschts Elichi.”

“But you have to try the real ones!” Eli splutters. She removes herself from their embrace, green eyes locked on its blue counterpart, and cups Eli’s cheeks.

“I’m only really interested in you,” She says, chuckling when Eli explodes in colour, a myriad of expressions.

“I-Is this payback?” Her girlfriend finally settles on the counter, fidgeting on the spot.

“Probably.” She grins, turning on her heels.

“Nozomi!”

And then she runs, while the snow falls, gently like that the dandelions that spring, the crystals so cooling on her burning cheeks. The snow crunches under her feet, the repetitive rhythm accompanies Eli’s indignant calls of her name right behind her.

She wonders if Eli will ever know that winter is her favourite season, the snow reminds her of Eli’s eyes. The true reason is albeit a little selfish, but it is the time of the year when she has Eli all to herself.

* * *

 

There is barely any warning, just a couple of loud footsteps, before white turns into blue, and then she is staring at the skies, staring at Eli’s eyes, blurred images focusing onto the brighter blue. Ayase Eli has her pinned onto the cold ground.

“Nozomi,” Eli breathes. She shivers at the whisper of her name. “Will you… stay with me?”

Her heart pounds wilder than before, she wonders if it is possible to get lost in somebody’s eyes. “I will.”

“N-no! I mean,” Eli bumps their forehead together. A sly move, Nozomi thinks, because now she has no escape from the blue. “Will you live with me? Like how we do every winter…”

_Oh,_ she realizes seconds too late. _Oh._ That was the reason why Eli has been all fidgety the entire morning. She looks into curious eyes, and then at Eli’s pursed lips.

“No,” Nozomi giggles amidst the wild flushing on both of their faces, “Because somebody likes to wake me up early in the morning for walks that are too cold.”

“I won’t do that again then.” An immediate reply, with a voice that trembles.

She flips them over right then, Eli gives a yelp as they switch positions. How is it possible that somebody so intelligent could be so _dense?_ The beanie that Eli wears lay on the floor next to them, blonde locks spread on the white canvas like a painting.

“Elichi,” She sighs, “I love everything that I do with you. I love every moment I spend with you. So yes.” She smiles, mirroring the one on Eli’s face. “I will.”

“Really?”

“Elichi-” The sentence dies in her throat when Eli grabs her waist, their noses bump in a hug too tight, a giggling mess as they roll around with arms wrapped around each other.

“I’m so glad!” The snow falls around them, so gently like that the dandelions that spring; almost like a scene from a fairy tale, Nozomi thinks.

And then she looks into the clearest blue she has ever seen, with so much love in them she nearly breaks. “I love you,” She whispers.

A soft kiss on the lips, and another soft whisper.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
